Hobbit Imagines
by CrownedInVictory1
Summary: Imagines that I usually find or get from the imaginexhobbit tumblr account.
1. Fili Imagine - Miscarriage

_Based on an imagine from imaginexhobbit. Posting on here because it exceeds the word limit._

_Imagine Fili's Reaction to You Having a Miscarriage_

**(AU where everyone lives after BOTFA)**

**...**

The day you told Fili you were pregnant, he wept like a fool and kissed you before running around like a child, telling everyone. He loved to talk to your stomach, even if you didn't quite show yet. He would coo at it and kiss it, making you giggle and blush. You were slightly annoyed when he started to monitor your every move and began to dictate what you ate and drank, but you understood why and you let it slide. His happiness was your happiness and nothing could spoil it.

...

A month into the pregnancy, Fili went on a hunting trip with his brother and uncle. He gave you a kiss at the gates and told you that he would be back in a week's time and to be careful.

"I will, Fili! You worry too much," you pouted. He smiled at you and gave you another kiss. "You be careful too though...I don't need you bruised and broken when you come back." He laughed at you and stroked your cheek.

"I'll be back before you know it. Without a scratch." He leaned down and kissed your belly through your dress. You sighed in content and stroked his hair. "You watch over your mother," he whispered to the baby. You just rolled your eyes and scoffed. "And keep her out of trouble. She has a way of finding it..." You gave his cheek a sharp tap with your finger. You heard Kili snicker in the back as Fili got up and gave you one last kiss as he mounted his horse. "I love you, my darlings."

"I love you too, Fili." You waved at him as he rode his horse into the distance. The gates closed and you slowly and carefully walked back to your home to rest.

...

The day before Fili's return, you decided to take a walk through the mountain with Ori. It was about the safest thing you could think of; a simple walk down the halls wouldn't be too strenuous, a child could do it without breaking a sweat. You were walking down a flight of stairs, talking and laughing with the younger dwarf, when you tripped on an uneven stone. You tumbled down the stairs and you landed on your stomach. Ori rushed down to you and gingerly cradled you in his arms. You moaned and cried out in pain as he did his best to run with you in his arms as quickly as possible to the healers.

...

Fili rode back through the gates, the sun shining and a huge smile plastered on his face. He couldn't wait to see you and continue to spoil and dote on you again. Kili endlessly teased his brother about how he spoiled you rotten and Thorin just quietly chuckled to himself as his nephews continued their playful bickering.

"Do you think she got bigger? Would she show by now?" Fili looked over his shoulder to his uncle, hoping he would answer the question.

"Maybe," Thorin shrugged. "Probably just a noticeable by now; a bump probably." Fili smiled wide and shook with excitement. His smile faded as Ori ran in front of the hunting party, waving his arms like a madman, and spooking the horses. "Ori!" Thorin yelled, trying to calm his horse. "What is the meaning of this?" Ori ignored Thorin completely and turned his attention to Fili.

"Fili!" Ori started, breathlessly. Fili's body tensed. He didn't know what news Ori had brought, but he knew it wasn't good. "Fili…the baby…" Fili grew pale and tightly gripped the reins of his horse.

"What about the baby?" Ori didn't answer and Fili grew impatient. "ORI," he snapped. The younger dwarf flinched and looked up at the prince. Fili's fists were shaking and his face was pale. "What happened to my child? My wife?" Ori looked away from the prince and shook his head. "No…"

"I'm sorry, Fili," Ori whimpered, tears on his face.

"No…I don't believe it…I don't…" Fili galloped away on his horse, to the infirmary. He was terrified and heart broken. Tears spilled from his eyes as he neared the entrance. He dismounted his horse and ran inside. He looked in each and every room, refusing to speak to anyone until he found you. It took him a while but he finally found the right room. Tears were in his eyes once more when he saw you in bed, crying and surrounded by various healers. His eyes landed on your stomach. There was no bump…there was nothing. "No…" You heard Fili's voice and looked up at him.

"Fili…Fili I'm so sorry…" You buried your face in your hands and sobbed harder. Fili slowly made his way to your bed and softly stroked your cheek. You reached out and clung to him, sobbing into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around you tightly and rubbed your back gently. "I'm so sorry…you told me to be careful and I…I…"

"Shh…it's not your fault…it's not your fault." Fili tried to comfort you but you only continued to cry into his shoulder. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kili, Ori, and Thorin appear in the doorway. The healers bowed to their king and exited the room as he excused them. They all remained silent, your muffled sobs filling the room. Ori stood there fidgeting and playing with his fingers while Kili and Thorin stood over Fili, placing a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. Ori called out your name, breaking the silence and calling your attention.

"It's my fault…it's my fault. I was supposed to be watching you…" Ori looked like he was about to collapse on the floor.

"Oh, Ori…sweetheart," your voice cracked as you spoke to him. "It's not your fault. It's not…I made you come with me. I didn't look where I was going…it's not your fault." You buried your face in Fili's shoulder again and cried. He kissed the top of your head and started stroking your hair. "I want to leave. I want to go home…and be alone." You looked up at Fili, your eyes red and puffy from your tears, and pleaded with him. "Please, Fili. I want to go home."

"Alright darling," he whispered, giving you a kiss on the cheek. "Alright. Let's go home."

...

Fili carried you all the way home and you had him lay you in bed, you didn't want to move. You didn't want to do anything really except cry. You felt Fili get into bed with you and snaked his arms around your waist, hugging you to him. Your eyes welled up with tears again and you let out a small sob.

"Fili, I'm so sorry." You sniffled as he softly kissed the top of your head. "I'm so sorry…"

"Shhhh…my sweet. Don't speak anymore…" He felt himself about to cry and he pressed his face into your hair. "It's not your fault…"

"…I hate myself." You felt Fili tense up behind you and squeeze you tighter before letting you go and moving himself off the bed and onto the other side to be face to face with you.

"Don't say that," he said firmly. He stroked your cheek as more tears rolled down your face. "Don't you ever say that. It wasn't your fault." Your lips trembled as you sobbed harder and rolled onto your other side, desperate to get away from his gaze. He climbed back into bed with you and held you as you trembled.

"I think…I want to sleep, Fili. I want to be by myself." Fili hesitated, not sure if he should leave you alone like this.

"Are you sure, love?" You silently nodded and let out another small sob. "Okay, my sweetling," he said as he moved your hair and kissed the back of your neck. He got up from the bed and walked to the door, giving you a last glance before leaving you for the night. "I'll be in the study if you need me. Okay, love? I'll be right in the next room." You gave him a small nod and he quietly shut the door. He slowly walked to his study and sat in his chair, desperately trying to hold himself together. But his control broke as he heard your muffled cries through the walls and he violently sobbed into his hands.

...

The next morning, Fili woke up with his eyes puffy and face sticky from his tears. He slowly crept out of the study and poked his head into the bedroom and spotted you curled into a ball, sleeping soundly. He quietly walked towards you and knelt down to look at your face; it was all red and puffy from your sobbing and raw from where you tried to rub the tears away. He gently kissed you on the cheek and tucked a lock of hair behind your ear as you slowly started to wake up.

"Mmm…Fili…?" He smirked at your groggy voice and gave you a peck on the lips.

"Good morning, my darling," he gently whispered to you as he stroked your hair. "I was going to go to the kitchens and get us some breakfast. I thought we could just sit in bed and eat. What would you like? I think that they made that porridge you like so much. Or maybe some fruit? I know that you can't resist the strawberries that Bilbo sends," he said with a smile. You gave him a small, pitiful laugh as he rose to his feet and you sat yourself up. "So what shall it be, my love? Maybe I should just get a bit of everything…?"

"Um…Fili…I don't think I'm very hungry right now." Fili cocked his head in confusion; when did you ever turn down strawberries from the Shire?

"Are you sure, love?" You nodded you head silently at him and he let out a small sigh. "Okay my sweet. But if you get hungry or need anything else, just tell me okay? I'll get you whatever you want." He kissed your lips softly as he left the room and went to the kitchens. Letting you miss one meal wouldn't hurt…but then you passed another…and another…and another until finally after missing three days worth of meals and your favorite foods, Fili had enough. He barged into the bedroom while you slept, waking you up with a shock. He had a tray of vegetables and a bit of meat for you and he set it down on your nightstand.

"Fili…I'm really not hungry-"

"You are going to eat," he said sternly, cutting you off. "You haven't eaten anything for days now. It's not healthy." The both of you stared at each other for quite a while. He waited for you to pick up the fork yourself but when you didn't and laid back down under the covers, he grew impatient. He flung the covers off of you, making you squeak from the sudden cold air. He tried to sit you up, but you refused to move. He ended up pinning you down, with your hands over head and him straddling you. You kicked and struggled to get away from your husband but he was too heavy for you to move him.

"Fili! Get off of me!"

"Not until you agree to eat! You'll waste away if you don't!" You shut your eyes as he yelled at you and shook your head. "Just one bite…just one. Please…for me." His voice was gentle this time and you opened your eyes and saw that he was crying. His tears dripped onto your face as he moved his hands from your wrists to your cheeks, wiping the tears away gently. "My love, I know you're sad. I am too. We lost something very precious to us and it hurts, I know. But we can always try again."

"Again? You want to try again?" Your voice shook as you cried and Fili placed a gentle kiss on your cheek.

"Of course I do…we can try for as many as you want." You giggled a little at his statement and he kissed you again. "But that won't happen unless you're healthy." He stares into your eyes and stroked your hair before kissing your forehead. "So please, eat. You don't have to eat a lot right now, just a few bites, but please just eat something." He climbs off of you and kneels by the bed as you slowly sit yourself up. He smiles at you and kisses your cheek before taking the tray and laying it in your lap. "That's my girl."


	2. Kili Imagine - Comfort

**Ugh. I haven't written in forever. And this is a Kili one no less! I haven't had much experience writing this particular prince, but I think he came out quite nicely. Of course, I can always do better. **

***After BOTFA AU**

_**Imagine Waking Up and Having a Nightmare but Kili Comforts You.**_

**Imagine courtesy of imaginexhobbit on tumblr**

**...**

You shot up out of bed, covered in sweat and struggling to breathe. Everything had been so clear; the blood, the screams, and your Kili dying in front of you and there was nothing you could do could stop it. Hot tears began to cloud your vision as you looked over next to you and saw your prince, alive and well. A loud sob left your lips and you covered your face, not wanting to wake Kili from his sleep. But your loud sniffles and sobs made Kili stir from his deep sleep. His tiredness soon faded away as he saw you shaking and your hands covering your face.

"Darling? My love? What's wrong?" You sobbed a reply and he quickly wrapped his strong arms around you, bringing you against his chest. You buried your face into the crook of his neck and continued to weep. "Shhh my sweetness. It's okay…they're just dreams. They can't harm you. Not while I'm here." He pressed a sweet kiss to your forehead and hugged you tightly, gently rocking you to calm you down. "I'm right here. I'll protect you. Everything will be fine, my sweet one. Don't cry, okay? It breaks my heart to see you cry. Shhh, my love. Breathe. That's it. Just breathe. Good girl." After your sobbing ceased to nothing more than heavy breathing, Kili pressed a chaste kiss to your trembling lips. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," he whispered, somehow reading your mind. You sighed in relief and let yourself relax into your prince. You let out a few more sniffles as he continued to rock you gently in his arms.

"Thank you, Kili," you murmured into his neck. He gave you a small smile and kissed your nose, earning him a small giggle in return. More kisses were peppered onto your face and neck, making you giggle and laugh even more. You felt his scruff scratch against your cheek and you sighed in bliss.

"There's that smile," Kili breathed onto your collarbone. "There's that gorgeous, beautiful smile from my brave girl." You beamed at him and rested your head on his shoulder, inching your hand towards his and intertwining your fingers with his. He lifted your hand to his lips, kissing it gently and stroking his scruff against the back of your hand. You gently held his face with your fingers and turned him towards you. You pressed your lips against his for a loving kiss. He shifted his arm and wrapped it around your waist, bringing you closer to his body. You made a strange little noise as he nipped gently at your lip, causing him to chuckle into the kiss. He broke away from you and his half-lidded, dazed eyes gazed into yours. He pressed his forehead to yours, his lips just hovering over yours.

"Kili," your voice was a faint whisper against his lips and you could feel your body heating up. "I love you, my Kili." You closed the small space between you and gave him a soft, short kiss. His warm hand caressed your cheek and you purred at his touch. A smile stretched onto Kili's face as he witnesses your reaction to his touch. He could never get enough of your content face; eyes closed in bliss, lips slightly parted, and his lover's beautiful face cradled in the palm of his hand. Your eyes open slightly as you feel his hands pushing your body back into the bed. The soft cushioning of the bed pushes into your back and you hum in approval as you turn on your side. Kili's arms snake around your waist, pulling your back into his chest. Fingers brushed strands of your hair from your neck and soft lips began to leave scorching kisses.

"Try to sleep again, my love." Kili's hot breath tickled your ear and you purred in content. "Sleep, my sweet. I'll be right here." His soft voice whispered before you closed your eyes and slept with your prince watching over you.


	3. Thorin (NSFW) Imagine - Making Up

**I am not happy with the sexy times that I wrote. Or the ending really. I just couldn't get into the groove I guess. The next one will be better! Promise!**

_**Imagine Bickering with Thorin Then Having Great Make Up Sex**_

...

You refuse to even look at him, he towers over you, and the rest of the company tries their best to shrink out of sight – Bilbo trying the hardest. This argument would be one for the books for sure! Thorin was being totally and completely unreasonable and you voiced that to him many, many times but it apparently fell on deaf ears. Rolling your eyes, you do your absolute best to ignore his bellyaching but he was having none of it. The lot of you were in the middle of a common room, for goodness sake! The least any of you could do was keep the screaming down. But no.

Since the company arrived in Laketown, all you and Thorin did was fight and bicker. He's been on edge for a while and he only got worse when the group got closer and closer to the mountain. At first you perfectly understood his nerves and let Thorin have his space, but then he started taking out his frustrations on you.

"Are you even listening to me?" He roars, snapping you out of your thoughts. You roll your eyes so far back into your skull that you could practically see your own brain.

"No, actually. But then again you weren't listening to me either, so I guess we're even, aren't we?" You give him a sugar sweet smile, which only fuels the fire even more.

"You know what your problem is?"

"Oh, please! Enlighten me my wise king, because I clearly missed it! Please. Tell me. What exactly is my problem?" The company silently prays that Thorin wont't answer your question and would just walk away…or better yet, apologize. A collective cringe sweeps over the group of dwarves and poor Bilbo as Thorin, all too happily, tells you exactly what he feels about you.

"For the time that you have travelled with us, you've been nothing but dead weight!" A small gasp leaves your lips but Thorin isn't finished yet. "In fact, the only thing you've been good for has been spreading your legs for me. And even then you just lay there! I would be better off paying a whore!" By the time he's finished, hot tears stream down your cheeks and the whole company, besides Bilbo, Balin, and his nephews, have cleared out of the room. You glare at Thoin, still crying and trembling and feeling humiliated. Lifting your hand, you angrily wipe away your tears and straighten up as best you could.

"Is that really what you think, Thorin? Even after all of the times you told me that you loved me, that you wanted me as your queen, as the mother of your children…you really think that?" The crack in your voice makes Thorin avert his gaze and turn towards the window. "I know the times we were together weren't just meaningless _fucks_, Thorin. You know that too." He winces at the poison in your voice when that word leaves your lips. You were right, those nights were more than just you and him fucking like animals…but he decided throw that all away with the things he said. "But if you really think that. If you really think that I'm dead weight and nothing but a _bed warmer_, then I'll take my leave." You quickly make your way to the chair where you hung your cloak and start towards the door. Bilbo calls for you and you stop for just a moment.

"Please…please don't go," Bilbo pleads with you. You look at your friend and give him a sad smile.

"I'm sorry Bilbo…good luck, my friend." Your gaze shoots up to Thorin, who's back is still turned to you. "And good luck to you as well, _your majesty,_" poison drips from your words as you slowly turn away from him and leave, tears streaming down you face.

…

You find yourself on a sandy shore a little ways away from Laketown. You hunker down by a small fire you built and bring your knees up to your chest. A few stray tears find their way out of your eyes but you quickly wipe them away.

"Stop crying over him," you scold yourself, burying your face in your knees. "He's not worth it…"

"You're probably right about that." You whip your head around and see Thorin standing there with a blanket. You do your best to glare at him but you just end up squeezing more tears out.

"How did you find me?" You bury your face in your knees again, muffling your voice. You hear his heavy boots crunch in the sand and he sits down next to you. He puts the blanket over your shoulders but you shrug it off, still not looking up. "Answer my question."

"I saw you leave from the window. I followed you," he states plainly, draping the blanket over your shoulders again. You let it stay there this time as he keeps speaking. "Those things I said…I cannot tell you how sorry I am." You peek up at him from your secure spot in your lap and see that he's gazing at you with sincerity in his eyes. You sit up straight and he wipes a stray tear away with the pad of his thumb. "You mean so much to me…and the things I said, I said out of anger. Anger that should not have been directed at you."

"Thorin, you can't just expect me to forgi-" A soft kiss on your lips shuts you up. You pull away but his lips find their way back. "Thorin," you sigh, his kisses now peppering your cheeks and neck.

"I love you," he breathes on your skin. A funny little noise leaves your throat as his tongue flicks out and tastes your skin. "You're my One. My queen. My love." He kisses you lips again and his tongue darts into your mouth and softly caressed yours. He breaks the kiss and rests his forehead on yours. "I love you. And I'll never forgive myself for what I said to you." He takes your hand and covers it with kisses. "Please say you'll have me again…I cannot complete this quest or live my life without you. Please forgive me." You gaze into his eyes and see nothing but love for you. A small sigh leaves your lips and you kiss his large hand. He immediately cradles your face in his palms and kisses your face feverishly. "Oh my love…my sweet. I'll give you everything you've ever wanted…everything. I swear to you…"

"I want you, Thorin. I only ever wanted you." You press your lips to his and rest your hands on his face, caressing the beard that you love so much. The blanket had now fallen off your shoulders and he takes full advantage of that. He slowly lowers you on your back, pressing his heavy body to yours. His fingers undo the buttons on your blouse and he slides it down your arms and off of you. His hot hands paw at your breasts as he whispers words of love and promise into your ear.

"My sweet love…my gem. I need you…I always have." Your breath quickens and your heart thumps in your chest. Moans escape your lips and his feather-light touch trails down to your skirt and pulls it off, leaving you naked. The sudden cold air on your skin makes you shiver but he holds you close to his body and leaves kisses everywhere, keeping you warm. He sucks and licks your nipple, making you grind into his body and tug at his cloak. Taking the hint, he abandons his activity and quickly rids himself of his clothing. He takes you into his arms and sits you in his lap, kissing your shoulder.

As his naked skin finally touches yours, your hands wander over every inch of his chest and back, feeling his muscles twitch under your touch. His large hands travel down your back and cup your backside, gently squeezing your soft skin. You moans are lost in his thick mane as he takes your earlobe in his mouth and gently nibbles at it. His mouth travels down to your neck and he kisses and sucks the base of your throat.

He lowers you on the blanket once again and he gazes down at you. The light of the fire dances over your skin and makes you glow, taking Thoirn's breath away. He presses a loving kiss to your lips. "Never again. You will never cry like that because of me ever again." He kisses you again and more heat radiates off of his skin. You feel the passion in his kiss and you grind against him, feeling his hardness press against your belly. His hands gently spread your legs and he settles in between them. You wrap your arms around his neck and pull him closer to you. He breaks the kiss and kneels between your legs. His fingers slowly and gently glide down your body, stopping to stroke your wet slit.

"Ah!" You twitch under his touch and a small smile spreads on his face. He loved to see you like this; reacting to his touch so nicely. He kneels down further and kisses the inside of your thigh. His kisses slowly make their way up and he starts to lick at your wetness. Whimpering, you grip his hair, tugging him closer. His tongue flicks your clit and you grind your hips into his face, his beard deliciously scraping your skin. His lips leave your skin for a moment, only to be replaced by a thick finger. You moan loudly as he sinks his thick digit into you and strokes your clit with his thumb. You tug at his hair harder when he puts his mouth on you again. And when his tongue enters you, you moan his name over and over as you ride his face to your orgasm. He rides it out with you and he pulls away when your body relaxes.

He gives you time to recover from your orgasm by slowly kissing up your body. His hands cradle your face as he kisses your lips softly, uttering more words of love against your lips. The both of you live for those gentle whispers, whispers of promise and eternal love. He calls you the moonlight of his life and you tell him he's your starlight. He tells you he is nothing without your love and you silence him with a kiss.

You moan against his lips as he slowly and smoothly enters you. He starts to thrust and you meet his rhythm, scattering kisses all over his face and neck. He lifts your thighs over his hips, driving him deeper into you and making you cry out his name in little whispers that only he could hear. As your walls tighten around him, he thrusts into you faster, trying to make you orgasm before him. He leans down and bites your neck, sending you over the edge. You arch your back, pushing your chest into him and he spills into you.

He slowly lays himself down on top of you and you wrap your arms around his back, enjoying his sweet, heavy weight on you. He kisses the bite on your neck and pulls out of you, shifting himself to be beside you. You scoot closer to his warm body, snuggling in the crook of his neck. The both of you lay there in your after-glow for a while before the cold gets to you. He makes quick work of dressing himself so he could wrap you in the blanket. He takes you in his arms and brings you back to the Master's guesthouse.

He kisses your forehead and you bury your face into his chest as he settles the both of you in bed. You close your eyes and drift to sleep next to your love as he gazes down at you and strokes you hair. His actions slow to a stop as he feels himself grow tired as well and he lays next to you, wrapping his arms around you and bringing you close to his body. He whispers loving words to your sleeping form as he drifts to sleep as well.

…

You wake up the next morning with a pair of strong arms around your middle. Slowly, you turn around and see Thorin's blue eyes gazing at you. A smile spreads on your face as you inch closer to him, giving him a small kiss.

"I love you." Your voice was barely a whisper, but he knew what you murmured.

"And I love you, my sweet." The argument from the previous day was forgotten in the sounds of sweet kisses and playful laughter from you and your king.


End file.
